Shipping Lanes Tutorial
Welcome to the Tutorial of Roblox Shipping Lanes! Hello! Welcome to Roblox Shipping Lanes! If you're new to this game, you may need to look at the tutorial or here for your journey to begin! This list will show you how to play. You obviously should join the game, after you purchased Roblox Shipping Lanes simply just for 25 ROBUX. This tutorial should be simple! Controls There are a few control keys to move your ship after you spawned one. This game is suitable for PCs, smartphones and tablet devices. There are special controls as well. You can use H to honk at other players. Controls are listed below. PC Controls Smartphone & Tablet Controls Now, if you're playing Shipping Lanes on Smartphone or Tablet devices, you need to use the Dynamic Thumbstick to steer and move your boat. But the Extra Controls doesn't need you to use the Dynamic Thumbstick for it to work. The image below is an arrow pointing down onto the Extra Controls table. 4 buttons. Two buttons for docking and one button for the horn. There is a button next to the "Horn" button, which is the Tutorial. You can press that button for a tutorial to teach you how to play and earn money! Extra Controls On the Extra Controls, there are two buttons for docking your ship. If you arrive near a port, use the left or right docking thrusters to push your ship into the docking area to manage your cargo. You can even use those buttons while you're driving your ship! If you look on the Damaging Ships page, there is a few information about how to successfully dock your ship properly. Make sure your ship doesn't hit the docking edge too hard! The other extra controls button is to use the horn on your ship. You can use it anytime! Although, the button has a cooldown amount of seconds. It's because of you spam the button, it would be too noisy! The best extra controls is the Tutorial button. It's best for players that are new to press that button if they don't know how to get money! (More images will be coming soon) 'Shipping Lanes Tutorial' 1. Spawning a Ship First, you simply just need to join the game, then you'll see a list in front of the screen. Spawn, Purchasing Ships, Customizing Ships... etc. Click onto "Spawn" on top of the list. After you pressed "Spawn", click onto the starts ship called Small Container Ship. Then finally, click spawn and pick a port to spawn it at such as Norfolk Port or Newport! Then your ship will appear right in front of you! 2. Docking your First ship! After your ship is spawned, use the control keys (Instructions shown on this page). Then simply hold the docking thrusters to push your ship close to a docking crane. Make sure you don't hit the docking edge! It's best to use the thrusters slowly. After you fully stopped your ship near a crane, press the "Dock" button (Shown below) 3. Loading Cargo After you pressed the Dock button on the screen, three buttons will appear. Make sure there are 3 buttons! Not 2. If there is 2 buttons that may mean you are docking at the wrong area, or you didn't stop properly. Stop your ship next to a crane if you're on a Container or Bulk Ship, or stop your ship next to the oil pipeline if you're on a Oil Barrier Ship. If you pressed the Dock button, this will appear. This screen appears when you dock your boat next to the Cargo dock. You will see the port you're at on the top of the Ship Services button. The next thing to do to load your cargo on your ship is to press the "Manage Cargo" button next to the Ship Service button. Don't press the Undock Ship button yet. Category:Information Category:Tutorial Category:Other